HackRevenge vol 1: Nightmare
by Destineylegend
Summary: A G.U. fic. Haseo and the others from the game, battle a new AIDA, and try to stop the rebirth of Cubia, get ready for the revenge. The first HaseoxAlkaid pairing. Full summary inside. R&R please.
1. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I only own Silver in this story. The other characters are not mine.

Summary: A .Hack//G.U. fic. Haseo and the other epitath users are still playing the world. But when a new AIDA monster appears, and has his own agenda, the rebirth of the most feared creature, the hidden epitath. Can the group and their avatars, along with Alkaid, Tabby, Silabus, Gaspard, and Piros the 3rd defeat this new enemy and stop the return of Cubia. The next battle begins, and they will be dealing with emotions, and some PKers. The road to success is long, but they will do everything they can to defeat this new AIDA, and stop the return of Cubia. So get ready, for the revenge. The first HaseoxAlkaid paring on this site. So, please don't flame me for putting them together. Their were some hints in the Jap. version of vol. 2 that I saw, and that is when I decided to do this fic. So, R&R.

A/N: This is my first .Hack fic, and I hope it is good. If I needed to add more stuff please tell, me. And maybe something I missed. So, read on, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

New Beginning

Haseo sighed as he glanced around the city of Mac Anu. He was bored today, ever since they defeated AIDA, and saved the lost ones, nothing exciting decided to happen. He raised his head up and glanced at the sky, he was glad that both Alkaid and Shino were saved, he really cared about them both, though he wouldn't tell them that. He walked over to the railing of the bridge in the city, and just lend against it, his eyes staring into the waters. "I wonder what the others are doing," he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and just rested their, not sure what to do. He was in his 3rd form and wearing the same armor that he wore before he was data drained by Tri-Edge. Everyone who passed him, didn't even bother to look at him, he was "The Terror of Death" in their eyes.

"Haseo!" a voice called, and a hand appeared in front of his face and began to wave. He fell backwards in shock at the voice of his name, and also who the voice belonged too. He looked up and groaned because he was correct.

"What do you want Tabby," Haseo groaned as he got himself off the ground, and began to dust off. Tabby had long red hair and a short skirt. She also were a pink top, and was a cat girl, so she had cat ears on her head. And her ponytail on her hair was a cat's tail. And around her neck area is pink, and a little pink on her chin, and into her cheeks, everything else was tannish.

"I wanted to go on an adventure with you," Tabby said cheerily. Haseo sighed to himself, he could never get used to her personality.

"Where do you want to go?" Haseo asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take you, so, let me invite you to the party," Tabby exclaimed. Haseo sighed as he excepted her invitation.

"Anyone else going?" Haseo asked the girl.

"Yep, asked Alkaid to come," Tabby said. "She will be waiting for us at the Chaos Gate."

"Fine," Haseo muttered as he walked off towards the Chaos Gate, Tabby right behind him. He honestly didn't want to see Alkaid at the moment, even though this is just a game, he has been feeling weird near her. He had no clue what it was. 'It's just a game,' he thought to himself. He did know that Alkaid lived about a few towns away from his own town. He could go see her one day, maybe then they could start something. 'No, no, no,' Haseo told himself. 'She is just a friend.' Tabby watched the scowl on Haseo's face and wondered what was wrong.

"You okay Haseo, you are scowling again," Tabby commented.

"You're sounding like Kuhn about that scowling thing," Haseo grumbled. After the events that happened recently, Haseo and the other epitath users, minus Atoli, Endrance, and Ovan, didn't stay in touch as much. They did see each other occasionally. They even wondered what happened to Ovan after they defeated him and his infected character. They reached the Dome, where the Chaos Gate was, and went inside. Waiting patiently for them was Alkaid. She was a year younger than Haseo, though she didn't act like it. She had shoulder length red hair, and a large fan on her back.

"About time," Alkaid said as she walked up to the other two.

"All right, let's go!" Tabby cheered. Haseo and Alkaid both sighed as they waited for Tabby to enter the area word. All three were then transported to the dungeon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver, a player with silver armor and red gauntlets, walked slowly through a dungeon within "The World". He was searching for a bug that had been reported near here. Apparently, a player saw this purple stuff coming out of the ground, and it instantly killed one of that players party. "Come out, come out where ever you are," he called into the darkness. He entered a large chamber and looked to see three monsters walking towards him. "I guess a little fun wouldn't hurt." He took out his sword and charged towards the monsters. The monsters looked like big swords and were ready to cut him to shreds. Silver jumped over one of the attacking monsters, and came down on the one behind it with a vertical slash. He then rotated on his heels and charged up an attack. He then jumped forward and smashed the monster into the blue field that surrounded the battle area. He then rolled on the ground to dodge another attack from the sword monsters, then came up with a slash into its body. He then flipped over the monster, and stabbed his blade into the back of its body, making it dissolve. He then took his sword back and charged forward, and performed three devastating slashes, which defeated the monster. He then turned to the last one and slashed at it until the Rengeki trigger was lit. Which he used to destroy the monster. He sighed heavily as he finished up the battle, gaining 290 exp points, which brought him closer to level.

"That was fun," Silver smiled as he returned his blade back to its holder. He then left the room and headed down a stone bridge. He stopped near the ramp that led to the lower level and sighed. "Most monsters were destroyed, which means, someone is all ready here." He looked around and couldn't feel the bug anywhere. "I wonder if this was nothing but a big fiasco." He then felt something dangerous coming from the very bottom of the dungeon. "Damn, there is something here." He got into a running position, and sprinted down the ramp, he just hoped he could find whoever else was here before they get attacked by the bug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haseo used his scythe to quickly take out one of the attacking goblins. He then turned to see Tabby and Alkaid both dispatch their enemy. "Looks like you have gotten better Tabby. You too Alkaid."

"Thanks Haseo!" Tabby cheered for the praise.

"Th-Thanks," Alkaid stuttered. Her face was turning a slight red at what he said. She loved to be complimented by him, she was even transferring to the school he attended in a few days. She couldn't wait to see him in person. She would never tell him now, but she was developing a crush on him, and she didn't even know why.

"Let's continue on!" Tabby exclaimed as she began to walk to the next room.

"She sure is enthusiastic," Haseo sighed.

"Makes me wonder why I even agreed to come with her. I can't stand that carefree attitude," Alkaid muttered.

"Come on, she isn't that bad. I mean she is a little too cheerful, but she is a good friend," Haseo said.

"Never thought I would here you say that," Alkaid said. She walked pass him and after Tabby.

"I can be friendly sometimes," Haseo mumbled. He gave a huge sigh before following his other party members. They walked for a while, until they found another room with monsters. This time, they were facing two heavily guarded knights with lances. Haseo took out his scythe and charged one of them, effectively getting the first strike. Tabby ran forward and slashed her claws threw one of the knights, then jumped backwards to dodge the lance attack. Alkaid jumped over the other knights lance, and came down with a double slash down the armor, making the Rengeki trigger active. She then ran forward and performed a devastating attack, destroying the knights armor. Haseo then jumped over Alkaid's head and slashed it down the middle. Alkaid then moved around the knights injured body, and slashed with her two blades. The knight stumbled for a bit, as it was joined by the other knight, whose armor had been broken by Tabby.

"All right, time for some awakening!" Tabby cheered as the party was glowing an orange color, and they ran forward and slashed rapidly at the knights, and dodging each attack. When the awakening was over, the two knight monsters were destroyed. "We rock!"

"That was easy," Alkaid commented.

"I thought it was difficult," Tabby said.

"You are just not strong enough," Alkaid said.

"Am not!" Tabby yelled at Alkaid, the cat players ears twitching in anger.

"Whatever," Alkaid said with a shake of her head as she headed to one of the doorways. "I see the beast statue this way."

"Then let's go," Haseo said as he began to walk after Alkaid.

"H-Haseo?" Tabby asked. Haseo sighed as he turned to face Tabby.

"What?" Haseo asked.

"You don't think I'm weak, do you," Tabby said, her eyes big and puffy, her lip quivering as she stared at Haseo.

"Um..." Haseo began, a huge sweatdrop forming on his head. "I don't think your weak." He was lying of course, didn't want to hurt her feelings, she was even more annoying when she was called weak, she just stared to cry.

"Oh thank you Haseo!" Tabby cheered as she ran up and gave him a huge hug.

"U-Um..." Haseo stuttered, his face turning slightly red. Alkaid was watching this, and she had a scowl on her face.

"Get off him!" Alkaid shouted at the cat player.

"Oh, does the angry red head have a crush on Haseo," Tabby said in a high voice.

"N-No," Alkaid stuttered as she turned her head away from them, hiding her blush. "Th-This is a game, remember."

"Doesn't mean you can't have a crush on another player," Tabby continued. Haseo looked from Tabby to Alkaid, and back to Tabby.

'I don't like when they do this,' Haseo groaned in his mind. He decided to end this by walking pass Alkaid and towards the beast statue. "Come on you two!" Tabby and Alkaid saw him leaving and quickly ran to catch up with him. They walked up to the beast statue and opened the chest, finding a weapon for a Tribal Grappler player. "Here you go Tabby," he said as he walked up to the cat player. Tabby jumped up and down as she took them.

"Thank you so much Haseo!" she cheered.

"No problem," Haseo said. He smiled at her little performance of joy, something he hardly did. Unless he was around Atoli, Alkaid, and Shino. They some how made him smile the whole time. "Let's go."

"Right," Alkaid said as she walked with Haseo to the gate. "Coming Tabby?" she asked the cat.

"Um...guys," Tabby said in a shaky voice. Haseo and Alkaid turned to see a purple substance forming near the beast statue.

"It can't be," Haseo said.

"It looks like it," Alkaid shivered. "The stuff that infected Sirius, and that Bordeaux person who PKed me."

"AIDA," Haseo muttered. "Alkaid and Tabby! Get out of here now!" Haseo commanded the two girls. He pulled out his scythe and stood in front of the two.

"We can fight," Tabby said.

"This is too much for you," Haseo snapped at the girl. Tabby was taken back by the sound of Haseo's voice. Alkaid looked from Haseo to the purple substance.

"Be careful," she told the Adept Rogue. Haseo nodded as he watched the two run off down the cave. The gate was falling apart near that purple stuff, so they couldn't use it. Haseo got in a fighting stance as he waited for the AIDA to form. In about ten seconds, the purple substance formed a person. He had pale skin, and yellow eyes. His hair was tied in a ponytail, and he had black whips swinging from the back of his body. The newcomers eyes shifted around the area, his eyes finally focusing on the Adept Rogue in front of him.

"Nice to meet you. Haseo, The Terror of Death."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter of the first vol. of my stories. This will be a 4 vol. series. So four stories. Get ready for some action in the next one, as you find out who this new person is, and their is a new student at the school Haseo's player goes to. So get ready for the next chapter, "New Enemy. New Student" So, please review now, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. And if you can come up with a better title than I have for the vol. name, please tell me in a review, and I'll think about all of them. This is the only vol. I couldn't think of a name for, the other 3 are already decide. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. 


	2. New Enemy, New Student

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own introduced in this chapter are Mr. Mirashi, Ruma, Jose, and Snake Blade. The other names belong to the .Hack universe.

A/N: Here is chapter 2. It takes place online at first, then offline. So get ready for some offline characters. I hope this chapter is good. So, read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

New Enemy, New Student

The man took a step towards Haseo, who in turn took a step back. "What do you want," the Adept Rogue growled at the man.

"Hmm...you need to learn manners don't you," the man laughed as he stopped a few inches from Haseo.

"Take one more step and I'll kill you," Haseo growled as he moved his scythe to a ready position.

"Hahaha! Very funny," the man chuckled. "You think you can take me." The man grinned as he pulled out a long black blade, and got in a ready position.

"Are you serious," Haseo couldn't help but chuckle. "You think you can beat the Terror of Death."

"I don't think, I know," the man smiled. He took a step back before charging at full speed towards Haseo. The Adept Rogue brought his scythe down to block the sword attack. He then twisted on the ground and came around with a strike to the back, which was stopped by the black whips. Haseo's eyes widened as the whips began to absorb his scythe.

"What the hell," Haseo mumbled as he tried to pull the scythe out, but it wouldn't budge. Haseo cut his losses and jumped backwards, letting go of his weapon. He glared at the man as he turned around and faced him, that same grin on his face.

"Is that all you can do," the man taunted. Haseo growled as he pulled out his broadsword and prepared to attack. He ran at the man with all the speed his character had and swung his giant sword in a horizontal slash. The man moved his sword to the side, and was able to stop the giant blade in its tracks.

'What is this guy?' Haseo asked himself as he disengaged from the battle and jumped backwards. He breathed heavily as he stared at the man. "Who are you!"

"The name is Snake Blade," the man answered.

"That's a weird name," Haseo commented.

"It symbolizes who I am," Snake Blade said. "These black whips are snakes, and I use a sword. So, it isn't that weird." Haseo jumped forward to strike Snake Blade, but moving in a quick motion, the man's blade knocked the huge blade back onto the ground. Haseo dodged one of the black whips that was aimed for him. When the whip touched the wall that was behind him, it disappeared. Haseo watched with wide eyes.

"What are you," Haseo growled as he pulled out his twin blades.

"I'm what I am. I'm AIDA," Snake Blade answered in a tone that suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought AIDA was destroyed," Haseo said.

"It was, but, even a little piece of it, can return in the form of a player," Snake Blade said. "Even one piece, can cause so much destruction."

"What do you mean?" Haseo asked. Snake Blade lifted up a crystal and showed it to the Adept Rogue.

"The piece of a larger puzzle. A puzzle that if finished, will spell this games destruction, and termination of all its players, forever," Snake Blade replied.

"Why would you do that," Haseo said in shock.

"To cause pain, and to rule the entire Internet," Snake Blade laughed. "I'm a virus, a virus that will infect everything in "The World"."

"You're crazy," Haseo said as he prepared to attack.

"Maybe so, but this is my destiny," Snake Blade continued to laugh. "This is what I was designed for, to infect everything, and destroy it all."

"I heard enough," Haseo said as he charged forward. He struck his first blade out, which was blocked by Snake Blade's sword. Haseo then moved the other one in a horizontal slash. The snake man saw this and brought his hand up to block it. "You want to die?" Haseo asked confused as he watched the blade tear through the man's hand. Snake Blade smiled as he pushed the blade back and then sent a kick into Haseo's abdomen. He breathed heavily as he tried to raise up his head. He saw the tear in the man's hand, and the data that made it up. The hand then began to repair itself. "Damn," Haseo mumbled as he tried to get up. "This isn't possible. He is stronger than anything I have ever fought."

"See, you can't defeat me at your level," Snake Blade laughed. He raised up his hand, and the purple substance began to form something within the area. "I'm bored right now. So, I'll let you play with my little friend." In an instant, an AIDA, that resembled a medium size snake, floated before Haseo, its fangs bared before Haseo. "See you around." With that last sentence, Snake Blade disappeared.

"Wait!" Haseo screamed as he moved towards where the man had been. A tail suddenly smashed down in front of him, and he looked up to see the AIDA glaring at him. "Not good," he muttered. He rolled backwards to dodge a tail swipe, but as soon as he looked up at the AIDA, he was smashed with the tail. "Damn, this thing is fast." He looked up to see the AIDA preparing an attack. It shot a fury of energy balls at Haseo, and he closed his eyes, ready for the impact, but it never came. He opened them slowly and saw a man with silver armor and red gauntlets in front of him. His sword was too the side, which meant he stopped the attack.

"You okay," he asked Haseo.

"Ya, thanks," the Adept Rogue said. "Who are you by the way."

"The name is Silver. Nice too meet you," the new player said. He turned his attention back to the AIDA. "You need to use your avatar."

"How do you know about the avatars?" Haseo asked.

"No time for questions, just do it," Silver commanded. Haseo nodded as he felt the presence of his avatar.

"Come on...come on...come on," Haseo chanted as he began to change. "I'm right here! Skeith!" Skeith appeared in a flash of light and stared at the AIDA. "Now you piece of trash, show me what you got!" Skeith charged forward and knocked the energy blasts from the snake AIDA away with his scythe. He then dodged to the left to dodge a tail attack, and then moved back to the right to dodge the AIDA's fanged mouth. He then ran forward and began to rapidly slash it, causing the AIDA to howl in pain. He then took his scythe back, and slashed in a horizontal motion, causing a protect break to appear. Skeith then aimed his right arm that was forming the data drain and shot the ball into the AIDA. It then began to absorb its data. When the data was absorbed, Skeith disappeared, and Haseo landed on the ground.

"Nice job," Silver congratulated as he walked up.

"Thanks for the assistance," Haseo said.

"It was no problem," Silver said. "You should head back to town, those two girls are probably worried about you."

"I guess your right," Haseo said as he made to move to the now reconstructed gate.

"Oh, one more thing," Silver quickly said as he ran up to Haseo. "If you need my help don't hesitate to call."

**Received Silver's member address**

"Thanks," Haseo said. "Don't worry, I'll call you. I think you should go see Yata too, he might want to know how you know about the avatars."

"Oh, that's simple, I'm an epitath user like you guys, mine is a little different though," Silver answered.

"Still, you should go talk to him," Haseo said.

"Fine, fine, I will," Silver said. "See you around." Silver then gated out from the area. Haseo sighed as he followed suit. In an instant, he was standing near the Mac Anu chaos gate.

"Haseo!" Tabby called cheerily as she ran up to him. "You did it, I knew you could."

"Th-thanks," Haseo stuttered. 'I really whish she would calm down a little bit,' he told himself.

"How did it go?" Alkaid asked him as she walked up to the two.

"It's fine, I need to go check some stuff with a friend, but first, I have to log and think about some stuff," Haseo said. 'I can't tell her who that man was, it could cause a panic,' he told himself.

"All right, catch you later," Alkaid said as she walked to the chaos gate, and headed to Lumina Cloth.

"Bye Haseo!" Tabby called as she ran out of the dome, and too god knows where. He sighed to himself, "She is so annoying." With that, he logged out of the game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryou Misaki took off his virtual head gear and placed it onto the desk. He lend back in his chair and gave a loud yawn as he stood up and moved to the door. "Time for something to eat," he told himself. He exited his room and headed down the stairs that were a few feet from his room.

"I'm home son!" a voice called from one of the rooms downstairs. Ryou reached the bottom of the steps and walked towards the kitchen, where his father was. He entered the kitchen, and he saw his father place down a brief case and sit down in one of the chairs. Laying on the table was some food, which had been picked up by his father. Since his dad owned a company, he was barley home. And with no mother living with them, they either ate out together, or Ryou would have to find some food in the house. He also drove sometimes to get food. Depended on what he felt like having.

"How was work?" Ryou asked his father.

"Oh, you know, the same old same old," Ryou's father said with a yawn as he began to shuffle through the food. "Here, hope you like it." Ryou smiled as he took his meal and began to eat it. It was some ramen, with white rice, vegetables, and bread. He loved ramen.

"Thanks dad," Ryou said.

"You're welcome," Ryou's dad said as he began to eat his meal. "So, how is your little game coming along. Having fun."

"Ya, I'm just glad my friends got out of the coma," Ryou said. "It's alot more fun now."

"Good, meet any grils that live near here," Ryou's dad chuckled.

"I know Shino, one of the players, who lives near here. And Alkaid, another player, lives a few towns away from here," Ryou replied with a small blush, but only when he said the name of the character Alkaid. He's dad noticed this and grinned.

"Maybe you should talk to this Alkaid girl about visiting, she close to your age?" Ryou's father asked.

"Ya, only one year younger," Ryou answered his father.

"Maybe you two could hook up, you might not be as board around the house," Ryou's dad said with a grin.

"Ya, it would be nice," Ryou said. He turned his eyes to stare out the window, and gaze at the night sky.

"By the way, I'm going to be leaving on another business trip tomorrow," Ryou's dad informed him.

"That's a surprise," Ryou grumbled. "I wish you could stay here longer."

"Don't worry son," his father said as he got up and headed over to one of the trash cans to throw away his finished food. "You'll be fine, always all."

"I know, it's just that I would like to spend some more time with you," Ryou said.

"I'm sorry son, after I'm done with this huge project we are working on, I promise I'll take time off to have some father and son quality time together," his father spoke. He gave a yawn as he made for the steps. "Well, time for me to get some sleep, big day tomorrow. Catch you later." Ryou watched his father head up the steps and sighed. He finished the rest of his meal in complete silence before throwing his trash away. He then walked up the steps and entered his room. He lay down on his bed and gave a loud yawn. His eyes slowly drifting off, and he fell into a world of dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few days since the fight with Snake Blade, and his father leaving on his business trip. Ryou was driving to school, and his mind was thinking about the past events. Atoli, Endrance, Tabby, Silabus, Gaspard, and himself couldn't find anything on this matter. And were at a dead end when it came to finding Snake Blade. He hadn't heard anything from Silver about what Yata said, or about what was going on. And surprisingly enough, Alkaid hadn't logged on since that little adventure all those days ago. "I wonder what she is doing," Ryou whispered to himself as he entered the parking lot and parked his car. He got out of the drivers seat and walked around to the other side to open up the passengers door and get his bag. He locked the car before making his way towards the school. He was deep in thought, and didn't even notice someone sneaking up to him.

"Hi Ryou," said a female voice. He turned around slowly to see a young female in her school uniform. She had blond hair, and green eyes. He turned to the man beside her, who happened to be her boyfriend. He had dark black hair and brown eyes. He had the same uniform that Ryou was wearing.

"Sup man," the boy said when he saw that Ryou was looking his way.

"Nothing much Jose," Ryou told the boy. He then turned to the girl, "Hi Ruma."

"Well, let's get too class," Jose said as he began walking towards the school.

"Right behind you," Ruma cheered as she ran to catch up with her boyfriend.

"She is too much like Tabby," Ryou moaned.

"Hurry up Ryou! There is supposed to be a new student, and I want to meet her!" Ruma called to the boy. Ryou sighed as he ran to catch up with his friends, scratch that, his best friends.

"So, how is "The World" treating you?" Jose asked.

"It's going good, made a lot of friends," Ryou replied.

"Any girlfriends," Jose joked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that," Ryou grumbled.

"Just curious man," Jose chuckled at his friends red face. "You blushing or what."

"No," Ryou said quickly as he turned his head away.

"Ah, I think you look cute when you blush," Ruma spoke up.

"You better not steal my girl," Jose said with mock jealousy.

"Why would I do that, I could do so much better," Ryou chuckled. Jose laughed with his friend, and they looked to see Ruma displaying mock anger.

"Are you mad?" Ryou teased.

"No, but I will have to hurt both of you," Ruma said with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh oh," Ryou and Jose said in unison.

"After school you will receive your punishment," Ruma told them as she walked pass them and into the double doors.

"I got a few hours to right my will," Jose said.

"Ya, and to do everything we need to do before we die," Ryou joked.

"Come on, let's get going," Jose said as he too entered the double doors, followed by Ryou. The two stopped by their lockers that were right next to each other, Ruma's was right beside Ryous. They got their stuff and headed to class. When they entered they saw Ruma in conversation with her other friends. Ryou and Jose walked pass them, and noticed that Ruma still had that glint in her eyes.

"Oh man, she won't let up about this," Ryou sighed.

"I know, its rough isn't it," Jose said.

"Honestly, I don't know how you can stand going out with her," Ryou said.

"When you are in love man, nothing makes since," Jose laughed. He took his seat, and Ryou took his own right behind him. There was one empty desk next to him, which was probably for the new student. A few seconds later, a man with grey hair, and round rim glasses, plus a black suit, and blue pants, walked into the room.

"Hello class," the man said.

"Hello Mr. Mirashi," the class said.

"As you know, we got a new student today who has transferred to this school," Mr. Mirashi began. "So, give her a warm welcome. Let me introduce you to, Chika Kuramoto." A girl walked in slowly and looked at the class. She was wearing the school uniform that the girls where, and she had shoulder length red hair, that reminded Ryou of someone.

"It can't be," Ryou whispered to himself as he stared at the girl. She looked around the class and smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all," she said in an all to familiar sounding voice. She turned her eyes too see Ryou looking at her. And in an instant, they both recognized each other.

"Take the empty seat next to Ryou Misaki," Mr. Mirashi said as he pointed to the desk. Chika nodded as she walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his.

"It really is him. Haseo," Chika whispered to herself. Jose saw her staring at Ryou and grinned, maybe Ryou will finally get a girlfriend. He chuckled to himself at the thought, now they could do double dates. This was going to be fun.

"It's her," Ryou whispered. "Alkaid."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 2. In the next chapter Chika hangs out with Ryou, Ruma, and Jose. And Yata has information for Haseo, and an assignment with Silver. What dangers lie in wait in the next chapter. I can't wait to write it. And the reason I put Alkaid's character at Ryou's school. It is the only way to make the relationship between Haseo and Alkaid actually work. I also don't do like the Japanese and put their last name first, It just feels weird to me. Even though they do live in Japan. Well, I hope you guys like it, and please review. And I'll talk to you later. 


	3. The Hidden Epitaph!

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I've mentioned before. The other .Hack characters do not belong to me.

A/N: After a long time, here is chapter 3. I hope it's good, and you all enjoy it. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I really enjoyed them. Now, I hope you review after this one. Well, read on.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Hidden Epitaph!

Chika sat down in her desk, and turned to face Ryou, "Nice to meet you." Ryou glanced at her and smiled.

"Same too you, Alkaid," Ryou whispered.

"So, you could tell it was me?" Chika wondered.

"Not that hard, you look just like your character," Ryou laughed softly.

"I guess," Chika said.

"All right class, turn your books to pg. 567," Mr. Mirashi said. "And do problems 1-25, due at the end of the period." There were several groans at that comment. "Stop complaining and do it, if you start now, you'll finish in no time." Chika raised her hand slowly.

"Yes Chika?" Mr. Mirashi asked.

"Umm...I need a book," Chika told the teacher.

"Oh, I almost forgot. How silly of me," Mr. Mirashi chuckled in embarrassment. He walked to one of the book shelves and pulled out a text book. He then walked over to Chika and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Chika said. Mr. Mirashi then turned around to work on some other stuff while the class did their work. Ryou's eyes glanced slightly to Chika while he worked.

_'She sure is pretty'_ Ryou mentioned to himself. _'Damn, I shouldn't be thinking like this. Bad Ryou.'_ Ryou sighed to himself as he turned back so that he could quickly finish up his work. Not realizing that Chika was staring at him as well.

_'He is so handsome,'_ Chika thought to herself. _'Wait, what the hell did I just think. No Chika, this is Haseo, the silent, doesn't care about anything player. I should not be_ _falling in love with him.' _ Chika turned back to her work and quickly began to read the questions and then answer them. She was not going to get a bad grade on her first assignment in the new school, no way. While everyone worked, the time ticked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snake Blade walked slowly through the cavern he was in. His eyes moving quickly, "I hope no one found this place." He then heard some voices from up ahead and ran to check on them. Standing in a circle were three players, they just killed a monster.

"Man, these things were tough," one of them said.

"Ya, I'm sure glad we found this tough area, we will level up pretty fast, as long as we fight like we are now," another said. The last member turned his head to see a man glaring at them.

"Uh...who are you?" the player asked.

"None of your business," Snake Blade growled. "But, since you entered this place, you can't leave alive."

"What do you mean?" the lead player asked.

"Just this," Snake Blade grinned. He pulled out his long sword and ran forward, killing the lead player with one swing.

"Y-Y-You monster," one of the players stuttered.

"Thank you," Snake Blade grinned as he killed the last two players in less than a second. There was clapping behind him and he turned to see a shadowy figure standing in a hallway.

"You're as quick as ever," the man chuckled. "I was going to come deal with them myself, but, you saved me the trouble."

"Master," Snake Blade said with a bow.

"Did you find the one we are looking for you?" the man asked.

"Yes, the one we seek resides in another player," Snake Blade said.

"Is this player strong?" the man asked.

"Very," Snake Blade replied.

"Then, do you think we can bring him to our side?" the man asked his subordinate.

"Not just by words, I might need to use that," Snake Blade said.

"Hmmm...I see," the man nodded. "Very well, we can use him to take over "The World"."

"Very good master," Snake Blade bowed again.

"Now, go, put your plan into action," the man said.

"Yes my master," Snake Blade saluted as he ported out of the area. The man turned slightly around and faced a stone carving that was within the chamber he was currently in.

"Soon Cubia, soon you'll take your vengeance," the man grinned as he walked back into the cavern of which he lived. It was almost time, and he couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver glanced at Yata and watched him carefully, "So, what do you want to hear?" Yata chuckled lightly at the man before him.

"Young Haseo tells me you are an epitaph user," Yata said. "I wonder if you could help us."

"I don't know if I should help a bunch of bastard CC Corp employees," Silver muttered.

"Watch your mouth!" Pi screamed at the man.

"Shut up you old hag," Silver spat at the pink haired woman. "I don't need you telling me what to do."

"You bastard, I'll take you on if you think you're all that," Pi growled.

"Then bring it hag," Silver smirked.

"Fine!" Pi shouted at the man.

"This could be interesting," Yata whispered to himself. "Fight with your Avatars then, I want to see whose is truly better."

"You want to risk that Master Yata?" Pi asked.

"Just don't use data drain, plain and simple," Yata said. "This is also away to see if Silver should join us."

"Very well Master Yata," Pi nodded.

"Sure, I'll fight the old hags Avatar," Silver grinned. "Who knows, it could be fun."

"We'll see about that," Pi growled.

"Very well, meet at the Chaos Gate," Yata told Silver. The man nodded and left the room, and headed for the Chaos Gate, Pi right behind him, while Yata just simply ported their, a smile on his face. "This will be fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chika sighed as she exited the building, and walked over to a picnic table so she could eat her lunch. She was about to sit down, when someone caught her attention, "Hey Chika!" Said girl turned and saw Ryou, plus some other guy and girl.

"Yes?" Chika asked.

"Want to have lunch with us, Ryou would really like it," the boy said.

"Shut up Jose," Ryou growled at his friend. He was blushing like mad as he glanced at Chika.

"Now, now, calm down you too," the girl said, trying to stop the two from killing each other. Chika smiled at the two and decided it would be nice to make new friends.

"Sure, I'll join you," Chika told the group.

"All right, then let's go find somewhere to sit," Jose said. Chika followed them, and they found a nice shady spot underneath a tree.

"Here is good," the girl said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot introductions," Ryou said. "Well, you know me all ready. This is Jose, and this is Ruma." Ryou motioned to the two in turn.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chika," she said.

"The pleasure is ours," Ruma smiled.

"So, do you play "The World" as well?" Jose asked.

"Yep," Chika said with a nod.

"Cool, Ryou is that where you met this cute girl?" Ruma asked.

"I guess," Ryou said, his face showing a hint of pink.

"So, are you two in love," Jose teased.

"Shut the hell up," Chika growled, which made Jose flinch.

"O-Okay," Jose breathed.

"We are just friends," Ryou commented.

"Well, that's better than nothing," Ruma said. "Hey, how about we go some place this weekend, it might be fun."

"Sure," Ryou nodded. "How about you Chika?"

"Sure," Chika replied.

"I'm in," Jose said.

"We know, wherever I go, you go," Ruma grinned.

"Yep, I"m your loyal man," Jose smiled.

"Whatever," Ryou moaned. Chika giggled lightly at Ryou's comment.

"Let's get eating," Chika said. The others nodded and began to eat their lunch, and waiting for the bell to ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind blew softly as Pi and Silver stood facing each other. Pi had a look on her face, that said she was bored. Silver laughed at this. "What's so funny you bastard!" Pi screamed.

"Your face...looks funny...like that," Silver said through laughter.

"That's it! You're dead!" Pi screamed. The field disappeared, and Silver was looking into a data field of some sort. In front of him was Tarvos, her wings flexing slightly as she glared at Silver with hatred.

"Man, even your Avatar hates me. What did I do?" Silver asked no one in particular.

"Die!" Pi roared. Tarvos charged at Silver with lightning speed, but Silver dodged the attack like it was nothing.

"Hmmm...this is fun, mind if I play," Silver said with a grin. He lifted his hands, and his eyes began to change. "Come out! Come out! COME OUT!" Silver roared. "Cubia!" Their was a blinding light as the newest Avatar began to form around Silver's body. Yata's eyes widened as he stared at Silver.

"It...can't be," Yata whispered to himself. "The hidden epitaph. Cubia." In front of Yata, was a giant looking monster. He had a purple substance circling his body. His head was a skull, which had four holes on it. His hands flexed slowly as he glared at Tarvos. He let out a giant roar, making the entire area shake. Tarvos looked on in wonder, she never saw anything like this.

"What's happening?" Pi asked, her eyes turning to Yata.

"It's the hidden epitaph, Cubia," Yata informed. Cubia glared at Tarvos, anger filling his eyes. His huge body moved slowly towards Tarvos. With each move he made, his body would shake. The purple substance began to move around the body some more before shooting purple balls at Tarvos. Her wings came up and blocked the attack with ease.

"Is that the best you got," Pi taunted as she charged at Cubia. He opened his mouth slowly, and four fireballs shot out from his skull and charged at Tarvos. She barely dodged them, her eyes glancing with worry at Cubia. The Avatar grinned as the purple substance began to rise underneath Tarvos. She looked down to see the attack, and quickly flew out of the way. She turned around and glared at Cubia. She opened her wings, and shot out a fury of energy balls at Cubia. The Avatar smirked as the purble substance raised up, and blocked the attack like it was nothing. "Damn," Pi growled.

"Having fun?" Silver asked. He opened up his mouth and shot out and electric blast. Tarvos destroyed the attack with one of her own, but she didn't see the beam coming towards her, until it was too let. The blast shot through Tarvos, making Pi's eyes widen. She had lost, and in no time. This thing, was truly more powerful than the others. This was the legendary Cubia, the "Hidden One". She let out a scream as the data began to break apart and disappear within her body. Pi fell to the ground with a thud, she couldn't move. Cubia then disappeared, and Silver dropped to the ground.

"That was interesting," Yata commented as he walked over to Silver. "That Avatar of yours is truly powerful. I have a mission for you, meet me at GU's headquarters." Silver nodded as he watched Yata wake up Pi, and together the two gated out of the area. Silver sighed, every time he used Cubia, his character always became weaker.

"Damn, I wish I could use this thing without feeling like I ran the marathon," Silver groaned as he too gated out of the area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haseo walked out of the dome and towards GU's Home. He had gotten a message from Yata earlier, and he wondered what this was about. He used one of the green gates, and got to the Home in no time. He walked in slowly as he looked around. Their was no one here, like usual. He walked up the stares and into the large room where Yata was. Yata stood at the front, Pi by his side, and Silver standing in the center. Haseo walked up beside him and glanced sideways to stare at the man. "Something wrong?" Silver asked.

"No," Haseo simply stated as he turned back to facing Yata.

"Thanks for coming Haseo," Yata began. "Silver told me about the person you ran into yesterday. We seem to have some information regarding him."

"That's good, I can pay him back for humiliating me," Haseo growled. "So, what did you find."

"It would seem that he was sighted in an area earlier today. He had the exact same description as the man you fought," Yata said.

"What area was he found in?" Haseo asked.

"Delta: Hidden Collapsed Fortitude (a/n: I don't know if fortitude is a key word, if it is, good for me, if not, I made this word up, like you guessed)," was all Yata said.

"Hmmm...let me guess, you want us to go check it out," Silver stated.

"Yes, you and Haseo will be working together," Yata said. "I also asked Sakubo to meet you at the Chaos Gate. He/she will accompany you."

"Very well," Haseo nodded. He turned and exited the room, Silver right behind him. They reached the Chaos Gate, and saw Sakubo standing there. He/she turned around and glared at them.

"You are all late," Sakubo said in a voice that only showed it to be Saku. She was pouting at the two before her.

"What's Yata pulling, sending a little squirt with us," Silver moaned.

"You want to say that to my face!" Sakubo yelled, her eyes shooting daggers into Silver.

"Uh..." Silver mumbled, a huge sweat drop forming on his head. "I wouldn't do that."

"Very good. Now, shall we get going?" Sakubo asked.

"Yes, let's go," Haseo nodded. Haseo invited Sakubo and Silver to the group, and then walked over to the Chaos Gate. He entered the key word for Delta: Hidden Collapsed Fortitude. In and instant, they were ported to area, and ready to find Snake Blade.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 3, cool wasn't it. I hope you all enjoyed Cubia. In the next chapter, Sakubo, Haseo, and Silver begin their investigation. What dangers lay in wait for them in this dungeon? And what of Snake Blade's evil plan? And who is this master of his? You'll just have to read to find out. The entire next episode is about the investigation, so the only characters are Silver, Haseo, and Sakubo, plus Snake Blade, and his master. Get read for some action in the next chapter. I can't wait to right it, I'll try to get it out as fast as I can. Well, please review, and I'll catch you guys later. 


End file.
